


Gorgeous Hair is the Best Revenge

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elrhiarhoden requested hartmon + hair pulling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous Hair is the Best Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> what it says on the tin. enjoy!

“Fuck, Cisco!” Hartley’s hands are knotted in Cisco’s hair, tugging every time a ripple of pleasure courses through him. His legs are spread, pants open just enough to expose his cock, and Cisco is kneeling between them. Cisco’s lips have been teasing along the veins of his dick for far too long, and Hartley feels ready to burst. His thighs are quaking under Cisco’s hands and his hips are rolling forward insistently. “Please, Cisco, come on.”

Cisco takes pity on him after a gloating smirk; he hollows his cheeks and sinks his mouth down on Hartley’s cock, slow but not as torturous as before. It’s better than the feather-light kisses and licks he’d been doling out before, _so_ much better. Cisco’s mouth is hot and wet and perfect. Cisco hums as he sinks lower, lips shiny with spit and precome.

Hartley stares down at the sight before him as best he can. It’s still hard to believe he gets to be the one to see this side of Cisco—this shameless side, the one that craves Hartley like a drug. It’s powerful but also makes Hartley feel weak in the knees. The reverent way Cisco sucks dick isn’t something Hartley ever expected to see, though he always figured he’d enjoy it. It’s hard not to when Cisco treats his cock like the best he’s ever tasted; it’s hard not to be totally enamored with the way Cisco looks up with heavy-lidded eyes and his hair falling in his face.

Hartley combs the stray strands of hair from Cisco’s face and holds tight. He tugs rhythmically until Cisco is outright moaning around the girth in his mouth. Cisco’s hands dig into Hartley’s thighs, urging him to continue. Hartley obeys the wordless command and pulls on the hair in his grasp again, eliciting another throaty moan from Cisco.

“Cisco, fuck, your _mouth_.” Hartley babbles, a blush burning his cheeks. He feels disheveled and taken apart by this alone. Part of the lust taking over his mind is the knowledge that they’re in an office at S.T.A.R. Labs, and anyone could walk in at any moment. Most of the lust, though, comes from it being _Cisco_ and little else. “Please, let me, please.” Hartley gasps with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Cisco looks up and if he didn’t know better, Hartley would say there’s a smirk wrapped around his cock, the cheeky bastard. Cisco obliges Hartley’s half-coherent plea, though, and pulls back enough. He keeps his mouth slack around Hartley’s cock, and nods just slightly. Hartley keens desperately as he pushes his hips forward to fuck into Cisco’s mouth. He keeps his hand knotted in Cisco’s hair for leverage as he sets up a nearly punishing pace.

Cisco takes it easily and never once falters. He grips Hartley’s thighs every time he’s nearly gagging and it just spurs his boyfriend on more. Hartley pumps his hips faster but doesn’t press quite as deep, instead giving sharp and quick thrusts as his whole body fills with desperation.

“Cisco, I’m—fuck, I’m close, I’m so close.” Hartley warns as his body starts to tighten. His toes curl in his shoes and the hand not curled in Cisco’s hair grips the arm of the chair.

Cisco moans around his cock again and that tips him over the edge. Hartley thrusts into Cisco’s mouth a last time, yanks him closer by his hair, and comes down his throat. Cisco swallows around his pulsing cock and pulls back only when Hartley is hissing from oversensitivity. He doesn’t go far, though, mainly because Hartley hasn’t let go of his hair. He rests his head on Hartley’s knee and waits for his boyfriend to come down from his orgasmic-high.

Hartley does so with a grin, dopey and sweet. His fingers loosen in Cisco’s hair and instead stroke through the strands soothingly. “Thank you,” he murmurs, voice hoarse. He takes his hand from Cisco’s hair to tuck his soft cock away and button up his pants. “C’mere, let me return the favor.”

Cisco stands but he doesn’t tilt his hips forward like Hartley expects. Instead, Cisco blushes bright red and gives his boyfriend a sheepish look. “About that.”

Hartley’s gaze slips to the front of Cisco’s pants where a wet spot has clearly formed. Hartley feels his own skin heat up again, just when it has started to cool. “You—just from that?”

Cisco laughs and leans in to kiss Hartley. “You were pulling my hair, what else was I supposed to do? You think I keep it long just for the looks?”

“I think that’s a perfectly reasonable assumption.” Hartley quips back as he stands on still-shaking legs. He plucks the hair-tie from Cisco’s hands and pulls his hair back into a ponytail. Hartley makes sure to scrape his nails softly along Cisco’s scalp, and to test the tightness of the ponytail, just for good measure.

The actions have Cisco’s eyes fluttering and his mouth dropping open. “We need to leave.” Cisco curls a hand around Hartley’s wrist. “ _Now_.”


End file.
